Iguales
by Griffinn
Summary: Ha sido una situación extrema la que ha hecho hacerles ver lo parecidos que en el algún momento han llegado a ser y lo conectados que están. Nadie debería pagar tras una vida de sufrimiento. Snape así al menos lo creía y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.


_**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Esta historia es para __**Risard**__, su petición difícil, una historia sobre Harry y Snape a raíz de la muerte accidental de Vernon a manos de Harry y de cómo Snape le ayuda a ocultar las pruebas en base a la misma infancia abusiva que él tuvo, sintiendo ambos al final cierta afinidad_

* * *

La cálida brisa veraniega le daba en la cara. Era noche cerrada, de modo que pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de los muggles. Su túnica negra, además, le ayudaba en la tarea, ni siquiera era necesario que usase hechizos de ocultación.

Localizó una arboleda cercana al barrio y aterrizó, dejando su escoba voladora entre unos arbustos. Salió de la susodicha arboleda justo para encontrarse de frente con un cartel: Privet Drive. Sus ojos, de manera casi automática, se dirigieron hasta el número 4, hacia donde echó a andar.

La calle estaba tranquila. A pesar de lo sucedido, no había nadie frente a la casa, ni vecinos chismosos ni tampoco las autoridades, muggles o mágicas. Y sin embargo, había sido muy intenso. Tan intenso que incluso había decidido arriesgarse y volar hasta allí para ver qué había sucedido. Porque Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia no eran los únicos que tenían los ojos puestos sobre el lugar donde vivía Harry Potter, también Severus Snape, en su día, decidió estar al tanto de cualquier indicio de magia en aquel lugar. Y el de aquella noche había sido, con diferencia, el indicio más fuerte de magia que pudiese haberse dado.

Llegó hasta la puerta, sacó su varita mágica y apuntó. El hechizo no verbal permitió que la cerradura se desbloquease, abriéndose la puerta con cuidado. Un rastro de tal calibre era indetectable. Después del estallido de magia que acababa de tener lugar, cualquier otra pequeña manifestación pasaría desapercibida a ojos del Ministerio, pues se confundiría fácilmente con el rastro residual que quedaría en la casa, aun cuando Severus prefirió llegar hasta allí volando tras haberse aparecido a una distancia prudencial de unos kilómetros.

Las luces del vestíbulo estaban apagadas, sólo llegaba la luz del salón. Y también algo más, unos sollozos. Dirigió sus pasos y, al entrar, la escena era tal que así: en el centro del salón, boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de terror en su cara, el cuerpo tendido de Vernon Dursley. Estaba muerto. A un extremo, pegados a la pared, estaban su mujer, Petunia, y el hijo de ambos. No recordaba cómo se llamaba. Ambos tenían expresiones de horror mientras contemplaban el cuerpo sin vida. Y en el otro extremo, sentado contra la pared y con la mirada perdida y angustiada, estaba el chico.

─Potter ─dijo Snape, de manera simple, casi como le había estado diciendo el último año, como si acabase de cruzárselo en su camino y fuese lo que menos le apeteciese en ese momento, a pesar de que, como todo apuntaba, el chico acababa de matar a su tío.

El joven se levantó, alterado. En su mano llevaba su varita mágica, sujetándola fuertemente. Casi como un instinto, le apuntó con ella. De nuevo, sin decir palabra alguna, Severus lo desarmó. La varita voló de los dedos del chico y aterrizó en su mano. En ese momento oyó a Petunia dando un pequeño grito asustado, como si cualquier manifestación de magia le causase un tremendo pavor. Esta vez apuntó a la madre y al hijo, también sin decir nada, y los dos cayeron dormidos.

─¿Los…? ¿Los ha matado? ─preguntó el joven Potter.

Casi se le escapaba su habitual expresión de sarcasmo hacia el chico. Aun así, suspiró brevemente demostrando un ligero hastío.

─No, Potter, sólo los he aturdido. Volverán en sí en un rato. Ahora… cuéntame qué ha sucedido aquí.

Como si no fuese evidente que el chico, en algún ataque de cólera provocado, había apuntado su varita y volcado su magia contra su tiránico tío. Severus sabía muy bien quién era Vernon Dursley, lo recordaba desde que eran jóvenes: cruel, prepotente, un ser despreciable. No sentía ninguna lástima por él, a decir verdad, pero si verdaderamente el joven Potter había matado a su tío, el chico podía estar en serios problemas. Ni siquiera creía que la ferviente protección que Dumbledore ejercía sobre él fuese a salvarlo de la expulsión… ni de algo peor.

─Yo... yo… ─balbuceaba.

Severus comenzaba a exasperarse. Realmente odiaba a ese chico, a pesar de ser el hijo de quien era. Pero mantuvo la calma, la situación no invitaba a mostrarle su habitual desprecio.

─Tranquilo. Tenemos poco tiempo, así que necesito que me digas exactamente qué ha pasado.

El joven Potter tomó aire. Pareció tranquilizarse por un momento y habló, casi con normalidad:

─Me… Me empezó a gritar. Muy fuerte. Por algo que había hecho. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué, mi tío me ha gritado siempre por las cosas que hago, durante muchos años. Pero esta vez… Esta vez era la primera que tenía mi varita conmigo. La primera vez que tenía algo con lo que defenderme. Así que de manera casi instintiva la cogí, le apunté con ella y…

Pero no se atrevió a decir esas últimas palabras. A decir que, llevado por la ira y por años de maltrato, había matado a su tío.

─Está bien. No hace falta que sigas. Lo entiendo.

El chico posó su mirada en su profesor.

─¿Cómo que lo entiende? He… He matado a mi tío ─las palabras salieron por fin de su boca, confesando ─ ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Me encerraran o…

Severus levantó una mano, ordenando que se callase. Sí, lo mínimo que el Ministerio haría sería expulsarle de Hogwarts y romper su varita. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría evitarlo. En el peor de los casos, dejarían a las autoridades muggles que dictaminase qué hacer con él. Desde luego, el Ministerio no podía encerrar a un menor en Azkaban por haber matado accidentalmente a alguien. Todo apuntaba a que, después de esa noche, Harry Potter sería oficialmente desterrado del mundo mágico.

─El Ministerio no tardará en llegar, Potter ─dijo Snape.

El joven le miró largamente, impertérrito.

─Entonces se acabó. Creía que… tras mi primer año… podría irme de aquí. Que no tendría que volver a este lugar y podría quedarme en Hogwarts. Pero el profesor Dumbledore insistió en que tenía que pasar los veranos aquí.

Severus frunció el ceño. Desde luego que un alumno no podía quedarse durante el verano en Hogwarts, pero tampoco entendía el deseo de Dumbledore de que el chico se quedase en casa de sus tíos. Ya incluso cuando sus padres murieron y surgió la cuestión de dónde dejar al bebé, donde cualquier familia mágica habría aceptado con gusto acogerle, el anciano director medió para que se quedase con sus tíos. En sus propias palabras, la única familia que le quedaba.

Pero, por Merlín, qué familia. Severus los recordaba a ambos desde que era joven, primero a Petunia, que odiaba a su hermana y cualquier aspecto de la magia. Y luego a Vernon, en el cual no quería pensar más. Eran seres odiosos, por mucho que Harry Potter fuese su sobrino, el chico representaba todo lo que despreciaban y detestaban. Incluso al finalizar su primer año en Hogwarts surgió a colación si debía volver a Privet Drive o buscarle un lugar mejor. Cualquier familia mágica habría estado encantada de acoger al gran Harry Potter durante los meses de verano. Incluso los Weasley, que tenían más hijos de los que podían mantener. Pero Dumbledore fue tajante, el chico debía volver con su "familia".

─El profesor Dumbledore dejó muy claro que debías volver cada verano con tus tíos, Potter. Pero nadie, ni siquiera él, pensaba que algo así podía suceder ─el chico se sentó en el reposabrazos de un impoluto butacón y se quedó con la mirada perdida, esperando lo inevitable. En cualquier momento los funcionarios del Ministerio irrumpirían descubrirían lo sucedido y tomarían cartas en el asunto. Determinarían su expulsión y seguramente romperían ahí mismo su varita. Lo mejor que Severus podía hacer era marcharse, antes de que le descubriesen allí. Pero, justo en ese momento, reparó en algo. Se acercó hasta el chico, tomó con su mano el mentón y giró su cara para poder ver mejor su mejilla. La tenía bastante roja, como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado ─ ¿Te lo hizo él?

El joven apartó la mano de Snape, casi como si le quemase. Automáticamente se tapó la mejilla y tomó aire.

─Sí ─confesó ─. No sé a qué fue debido, pero recuerdo cómo alzó su mano y la descargó contra mi mejilla. Fue después de eso que yo…

Pero no siguió.

─¿Hace cuánto que tu tío te pegaba, Potter?

El chico soltó una pequeña risotada sarcástica.

─¿Cuánto? Vaya… a decir verdad ya ni lo sé. He crecido con el desprecio de mis tíos, con el maltrato de mi tío en particular. Mi tía Petunia nunca me ha levantado la mano, pero eso no ha hecho que la cosa fuese mejor. Durante años… durante años he intentado escapar de las palizas de mi tío Vernon, aunque rara vez conseguía escapar. Supongo que ahora que soy un mago y tengo una varita, sentía que podía hacerle frente.

Mientras el chico hablaba, Severus sentía que algo se revolvía en su interior, que los recuerdos largamente suprimidos volvían a su memoria. Y que, en cierto modo, empezaba a sentirse identificado con Harry Potter.

─Levántate ─le pidió. Así lo hizo.

─¿Qué sucede?

Severus caminó hasta el centro de la sala, justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida del señor Dursley.

─No vas a ser expulsado de Hogwarts, Potter. Ni tampoco serás internado, o lo que sea lo que los muggles quieran hacer contigo. Esta noche, todo volverá a la normalidad, incluso para mejor, pero dejaremos una pieza en el camino. Después de esta noche… nadie recordará a Vernon Dursley.

El joven dio unos pasos hacia delante, alarmado.

─¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Severus Snape no dijo nada. Apuntó con su varita hacia el cuerpo del señor Dursley. De inmediato, este empezó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en polvo que luego desapareció. Ahora no había nada.

─¡¿Pero qué ha hecho?! ─gritó Harry, asustado.

Snape caminó hasta él, se arrodilló y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, casi agitándolo.

─Te estoy ayudando, Potter. No mereces ser expulsado por esto. No mereces vivir encerrado el resto de tus días por lo que has hecho. Has pasado once años de tu vida bajo penurias, conviviendo con un maltratador, ¿por qué deberías ahora pagar por ello, ahora que ya descubriste quién eres en realidad?

─¡Porque lo he matado! ¡No se merecía este final!

─Te has librado de él, Harry ─pensó por un momento en que acababa de llamarle por su nombre de pila, casi de manera condescendiente. Nunca había hecho tal cosa ─. Ni siquiera de manera consciente, pero años de ira y sufrimiento han decidido salir de ti y acabar con ello. No creo, por tanto, que debas pagar las consecuencias. Yo puedo ayudarte.

El chico permaneció en silencio mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

─¿Y cómo va a hacerlo? Aunque haya hecho desaparecer su cuerpo, no podrá evitar que la gente se olvide de él.

Snape no dijo nada. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Petunia y su hijo. Les apuntó con la varita pero, esta vez, sí que habló. En voz baja comenzó a decir unas palabras, ininteligibles para Harry, pero sí que notó como el aire se distorsionaba entre la varita del profesor de Pociones y su tía y su primo. Fue entonces que se acercó a la chimenea, donde reposaban todas aquellas feas fotografías de sus familiares, en ninguna de las cuales él saliese. En todas, en absolutamente todas ellas, su tío estaba desapareciendo, como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si aquellas fotografías fuesen únicamente de su tía Petunia, o de su primo Dudley, o de ambos, pero quedando extraños los enormes huecos que dejaban. Después, mágicamente, las fotografías se adaptaban para que nadie pensase que allí faltaba alguien. Se habían convertido, al final, en simples fotografías de una madre y su hijo.

Pero Harry Potter todavía recordaba a su tío.

Snape había terminado de hablar. Se acercó de nuevo a Harry.

─He borrado de sus memorias el recuerdo de tu tío. Cuando les pregunten, no sabrán de quién les hablan. Dudo incluso que la gente les pregunte.

─Quiere usted decir que… ¿ha borrado a mi tío de la existencia? ─ Snape asintió ─ Pero yo aún le recuerdo. Recuerdo lo que he hecho.

─En tal caso, Harry Potter, tú también tendrás que olvidarle. Pero antes de eso, quiero que conozcas las razones por las que te estoy ayudando. Serán razones que también olvidarás, igual que el hecho de que yo haya estado aquí. Pero mereces al menos una explicación ─tomó aire, como si ahora la terrible confesión tuviese que darla él ─. Yo también sufrí abusos en mi infancia, Harry. Mi padre fue un maltratador desde que tuve uso de razón. Mi padre, un muggle, abusaba de mí y de mi madre. Sufrí años de incontables palizas y desprecios hasta que llegó el momento de marcharme a Hogwarts. Igual que tú, me vi obligado a volver cada verano, a volver con él. Y aunque ya tenía un poder para hacer frente a mi padre, aunque podría haberme sucedido lo mismo que a ti… No lo hice. Aguanté por muchos años, quizás por mi madre, que supo contenerme, hasta que me marché.

El joven le miraba fijamente. Parecía que lentamente le abandonaban los malos pensamientos que tenía hacia su profesor de Pociones, un hombre que le despreciaba casi de la misma manera, y empezaba a ver a un igual. A alguien que también sufrió mucho.

─Yo… Yo no pensaba que…

Pero no podía articular palabra. De repente sintió un gran cansancio, como si hubiese sido un día muy largo y sólo quisiese irse a dormir. Sin saberlo Harry, Snape le estaba aturdiendo. Una vez cayó profundamente dormido, Snape, le retiró sus recuerdos: su tío Vernon, lo que había sucedido aquella noche… incluso su confesión. Cuando llegase septiembre y Harry Potter retornase a Hogwarts, todo volvería a la normalidad y su relación sería la misma de siempre. Solo Snape recordaría por los dos lo que había sucedido aquella noche y miraría a Potter con otros ojos.

Acto seguido, dejó al chico en el butacón. Con su tía y su primo hizo lo mismo, dejándoles en el sofá, como si todos se hubiesen dormido después de un largo día. Tras eso, abandonó la casa y volvió a la arboleda. Pero no cogió la escoba y echó a volar lejos de allí. Simplemente se quedó esperando mientras contemplaba la casa. Casi de inmediato, los funcionarios del Ministerio aparecieron frente al número 4. Y, por supuesto, iban acompañados de Dumbledore.

Severus esperó mientras entraban en la casa y hasta que salieron de ella, después de un buen rato. Tras marcharse los funcionarios, Dumbledore se quedó frente a la casa, hasta que su mirada viajó hasta la arboleda, hasta donde estaba Snape, mirándole directamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dumbledore pasó de estar frente al número 4 a estar frente a frente con el profesor de Pociones.

─Buenas noches, Severus.

─Profesor Dumbledore ─contestó Snape de manera habitual.

─Deduzco que el hecho de que estés aquí tiene algo que ver con lo que está ha pasado esta noche ─comenzó a dar pequeños pasos al lado de Snape ─. Tras detectar un fuerte estallido de magia en el hogar de los Dursley, los funcionarios del Ministerio y yo mismo nos hemos presentado para ver qué sucedía. Pero tras un interrogatorio hacia Petunia y Dudley Dursley, y al propio Harry, nadie parecía saber con convicción quién era Vernon Dursley. Incluso en la propia casa no había ningún vestigio o señal de él. Parecía como si, simplemente… alguien hubiese borrado su recuerdo ─Snape continuó impertérrito. Dumbledore, de nuevo, posó su inquisidora mirada en él ─ ¿Qué has hecho, Severus? Aunque los funcionarios no han podido detectar nada, yo sí que he notado tu presencia mágica impregnada por toda la casa.

Snape miró directamente a Dumbledore.

─El chico le ha matado, Albus. Sabías que algo así podía suceder, todos le decíamos que era mejor alejarle de esa gente, pero usted, no sabemos por qué, insististe en devolverlo a casa de sus tíos durante el verano. Ahora el chico ha matado a su tío y yo… yo le he ayudado. Porque sabe muy bien que no sólo le expulsarían. Dejarían también que los muggles se ocupasen de su suerte. Y usted, Albus, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender pero que, imagino, algún día terminará contándome… usted no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque el chico es importante, más de lo que nadie salvo usted podrá entender, pero decidió que volviese este verano. Y ahora mire lo que ha pasado.

Albus Dumbledore no dijo nada. Sin decir palabra alguna, de repente Snape empezó a cambiar el gesto, como si alguien le hubiese confundido. O borrado la memoria.

─¿Ocurre algo, Severus? ─preguntó Dumbledore de manera inocente.

─¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ─preguntaba sin entender.

─Te he llamado para una misión, pero finalmente no ha hecho falta. Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí. Será mejor que te marches.

Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore pero no dijo nada. Después miró alrededor suyo, casi esperando que algo surgiese de la nada para sorprenderle, pero tampoco pasó nada. Sin más dilación, se desapareció. Dumbledore, por su parte, echó un último vistazo al número 4. Aunque le costase admitirlo, Severus tenía razón. Hay límites que nunca deben cruzarse, situaciones con las que no se deben jugar. Y aquella noche, Severus Snape le había dado una lección como desde hacía mucho tiempo no le daban al anciano director. El daño ya estaba hecho, aunque con la magia se hubiese reparado de cierta manera. Tras un breve momento de meditación, él también se desapareció.

Aquella noche, en cierto modo, todo siguió en calma.


End file.
